Monotonic counters are used in computing systems for various security aspects. For example, such monotonic counters can be used in connection with offline movie rentals, offline game rentals, software/firmware version management and software license management, among other digital rights management (DRM) usages. Traditionally, a system processor depends on a security co-processor to access a monotonic counter. However, this reliance creates potential security issues and causes a Trusted Computing Base (TCB) to extend beyond boundaries of the system processor, which can potentially create holes for security violations.